<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When you lose pride by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433741">When you lose pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Forced Prostitution, Historical Accuracy, Minor Anne Bonny/Max, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Non le era mai importato troppo dei soldi.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny/Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When you lose pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non le era mai importato troppo dei soldi.</p><p>Certo, il denaro non le faceva orrore, non lo rifuggiva e sapeva bene come fosse vivere senza ma non era per quello che si era fatta coinvolgere in quella storia. Sapeva bene che le intenzioni di suo padre erano buone, che le aveva combinato quel matrimonio perché non dovesse soffrire la fame ma non aveva pensato a tutto il resto, come prendere informazioni sul suo promesso sposo.</p><p>Come poteva preoccuparsi di avere un etto sopra la testa e lo stomaco pieno quando suo marito le aveva tolto ogni minimo brandello di orgoglio che aveva?</p><p>Quello non era amore, le botte, le privazioni e il venderla a chiunque ne richiedesse i servizi, davvero suo marito si aspettava che gliene fosse grata? Davvero credeva che bastasse qualche fronzolo per farle dimenticare i lividi sul volto e le mani di sconosciuti sul proprio corpo?</p><p>Aveva dimenticato le volte in cui aveva pianto di umiliazione cercando anche un solo piccolo brandello di orgoglio per poter … fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. C’era stato un momento in cui aveva seriamente pensato di uccidersi, avrebbe scritto una lettera a suo marito per poi affidarla al notaio in cui rivelava tutto quello che le aveva fatto passare, almeno se ne sarebbe andata sapendo che il suo orgoglio era salvo e tutti avrebbero incolpato lui. O forse, forse avrebbero comunque incolpato lei. Colpevole di non essere stata più arrendevole, colpevole di non averla fatta finita dopo il primo colpo, il primo uomo e aver accettato quel compromesso così a lungo.</p><p>Così era rimasta, sopportando le angherie, accontentandosi di poco denaro e inghiottendo gli ultimi brandelli del suo orgoglio, era come una bestia in gabbia pronta per essere uccisa e che quindi cessa di avere paura perché ormai a che serve avere paura?</p><p>A suo marito non era importato nulla di lei, lei era solamente un mezzo per procurarsi denaro e benemerenze, il resto gli era indifferente, non pensava ad altro e se almeno fosse stato un bravo amministratore avrebbe potuto non perdonarlo ma almeno accettare il suo comportamento. Invece suo marito era un ubriacone dissipatore incapace di far davvero prosperare la loro locanda, bravo solo a intascare denaro e a voltarsi dall’altra parte.</p><p>Poi Jack Rackham era entrato nella sua vita e lei aveva colto al volo quell’opportunità.</p><p>Jack le offriva del denaro, così tanto denaro che non avrebbe saputo come spenderlo ma soprattutto le offriva libertà, indipendenza e la possibilità di poter di nuovo affrontare il mondo orgogliosa di sé sessa e delle sue azioni. L’orgoglio che aveva creduto di aver perso Jack glielo aveva ridato, fino all’ultima goccia ma soprattutto lui l’aveva liberata creando un legame che solo la morte avrebbe potuto spezzare. Avevano lasciato la città insieme, di notte e lei era sicura che nessuno l’avrebbe cercata,pochi erano in grado di ricordarsi il suo nome, per loro era solamente la povera e sottomessa moglie del locandiere.</p><p>Gli abiti maschili erano venuti naturali, le donne a bordo portavano sfortuna e gonne e trine erano d’impiccio al momento di un abbordaggio, e le andava bene.si era sentita così orgogliosa di sé stessa la prima volta che si era guardata allo specchio con quegli abiti, poco importava che le stessero larghi, che il cappello le coprisse metà volto e che non fossero di qualche colore vivace o sgargiante. Erano suoi e se li era guadagnati, questo contava, lei era libera e forte come meritava.</p><p>Aveva del denaro, denaro che si era guadagnato, si era sudata ogni singolo penny del suo bottino ed era libero di spenderlo come voleva. Non che avesse bisogno di chissà cosa alla fine: lei e Jack si bastavano e non era per sete di denaro che aveva scelto di fuggire con lui. Ogni mese mandava una piccola somma a suo padre perché si prendesse cura di suo figlio ma non aveva mai pensato di andare a trovarli, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto, che Jack meritava di vedere suo figlio ma poi lui avrebbe voluto che smettesse con le brache, che diventasse una signora come tante e lei non l’avrebbe accettato, il suo orgoglio fremeva al solo pensiero di una vita tranquilla anche se l’immagine di Jack che giocava con il loro bambino le scaldava il cuore.</p><p>Non era stata entusiasta del piano di Charles Vane ma Jack non aveva voluto ascoltarla, sapeva fin troppo ben che un uomo duro e spietato come Charles quando si trattava della Guthrie diventava un gattino, e sapeva che la Guthrie lo sapeva. Non sapeva se era per quello, per le preoccupazioni derivati dall’idea di Flint o per qualche motivo ma tra lei e Jack tutto aveva cominciato ad andare in malora e lei glielo aveva subito fatto notare, non era più una fanciulla spaventata ma una donna che si era conquistata il suo posto grazie alla propria abilità e al proprio orgoglio.</p><p>Non sapeva come si fosse ritrovata a scambiarsi baci e carezze con la puttana ma l’altra ci sapeva fare e in quel momento lei aveva bisogno di non pensare. Non pensare a Jack Rackham, al suo orgoglio punto sul vivo, a Charles Vane e alla Guthrie, al denaro che aveva perso e ai soldi che avrebbe potuto guadagnare, voleva solamente che la sua mente si perdesse nella lussuria di quell’abbraccio saffico e sulle labbra della puttana.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>